


Feeling Lightheaded

by blake_is_strange



Series: RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fainting, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Weiss isn't feeling so well, Ruby tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another tumblr prompt that I got from @bexloko. Thanks so much for the prompt, I hope you like this fic! I really enjoyed writing it, I just hope I did well from Ruby's POV lol

Ruby’s POV

“Oh my god, Weiss, are you ok?” I asked, panic filling me from head to toe. I was holding the white haired heiress in my arms, shaking her to wake her up. We’d been walking back from a long day of training and I knew that she’d been having a hard morning as far as feeling a bit lightheaded, but I’d had no idea that it was this bad. She’d just fainted right in front of me and I’d barely had time to catch her. “Weiss, wake up, come on. Weiss!” She groaned, her eyes opening slowly as she started to focus on me. 

“Ruby?” She croaked, looking around to figure out where we were.

“Jeez, Weiss, you scared the crap out of me,” I sighed, relief flooding me before I realized that I was holding her really… really close. Normally, I would’ve been unbelievably flustered, but it was a little easier to be confident when Weiss wasn’t glaring at me like she usually did. 

“What happened?” She asked, rubbing her eyes like she’d just woken up from a nap. I decided to make use of the situation by teasing her, just a little. 

“You kinda fainted, right into my arms,” I replied with a grin tugging at my lips. “If you wanted my attention, you could’ve just asked me instead of going to such extremes,” I teased, my grin growing when Weiss’ eyes widened and she went stiff in my arms. She scrambled to her feet, straightening her hair as she threw me a glare. 

“Very funny,” she snapped, avoiding my gaze as she smoothed out her skirt. My grin faded, though I still felt a smile tugging at my lips as I took a few steps forward, nudging her arm with mine. She shot me another glare, but it softened when I kissed her cheek quickly, my grin escaping back onto my face as her cheeks went beet red and her eyes went wide again. “Ruby! What the hell?” She practically screeched, grabbing for me before I could use my semblance to get away. She grabbed me by the hood of my cloak, pulling me back and spinning me around so that I was wrapped up in her arms. She pulled me so close that our faces were less than an inch apart, our bodies pressed together. We both froze, tensing completely as I looked up into her eyes. Sometimes I forgot how fast my heart started beating when I was close to Weiss or when she smiled or looked at me that way she was then. 

“Y-you seem to be feeling better,” I breathed, surprised that my voice only shook a little. Weiss usually wasn’t the type to appreciate affection much and I honestly would’ve been less surprised if she’d bitten my head off instead of what she did next. I was looking up at her, trying to remember how to breathe as I tried to think of something funny to say, but apparently I didn’t think fast enough because Weiss closed the gap between us, her lips connecting with mine in a soft but somewhat desperate way. All I could do was melt against her lips as they slid against mine, her fingers clutching at my cloak as a small whimper escaped me when she pressed closer. I felt so warm and content in that moment, even though there was a feeling of need deep inside my chest as she pulled away, looking down at me as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re really good at that,” was all I could say, laughter bubbling up in my chest when Weiss blushed, chuckling as she buried her face in my shoulder. 

“You’re so annoying,” she groaned in embarrassment, but I could see her smiling as she pulled away from me, running her fingers through her bangs. I giggled, feeling my cheeks heat up as I tried to commit the feeling of having Weiss that close to memory. I always hated that she pulled away from me as soon as we got close, but I knew that this was different because she didn’t stand up all straight and put her hands on her hips like she normally would when she wanted to just move on from something. Instead, she took a deep breath before looking up at me again, a vulnerable look in her eyes that I’d rarely seen before. “Would you… Do you maybe want to… Ugh, forget it.” She let out an irritated sort of sound, starting to walk away. I panicked a little, using my semblance to flash forward, stopping in front of her and catching her lips in a quick, frantic kiss. It was clumsy and it hurt a little, but it did the trick of stopping Weiss in her tracks as she let out a surprised gasp. She was staring at me when I pulled away and I hurried to speak before she could.

“I like you,” I confessed quickly, taking her hand and squeezing it a little to hopefully show her I was serious. “I… I’d like it if we… If we saw where this went.” God, I had never been good at this sort of thing, but Weiss was worth the embarrassment and awkwardness of moments like this. “If that’s ok with you, I mean. Unless you don’t want to then I guess we can just forget that this ever happened. But I’d really like to remember this and see where it takes us.” There was a moment where I thought that maybe she’d laugh in my face or freak out on me, but she didn’t. Instead, she smiled and pulled me in for a hug, relief flooding me as she squeezed me tight. 

  
“I’d like that too,” she said softly, making me smile. We just sort of stood there for awhile, wrapped in each other’s arms as I tried to remember what we were supposed to be doing. It was such a relief to finally be close to my partner like this. I couldn’t wait to get even closer to her. Plus, Yang’s reaction to seeing someone actually liking Weiss at all would be priceless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @bexloko for the prompt and I hope you enjoyed this fic :) And thanks to everyone for reading! Leave me a comment to lemme know what you think and if you guys have any other things you'd want me to write for these two lovely ladies or any other pairings you have in mind :)


End file.
